clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshal Anya (Enemy)
Marshal Anya requires 40 Energy to fight and is a random encounter appearing in Civil War. You may win a Brown Flaming Sword upon completing the encounter. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Transcript Introduction The captain leading your honor guard holds his hand, causing your group to draw up short. He pulls out a small spyglass and looks across the small valley you're traveling through. You pull up next to him, giving him a few seconds to take in whatever potential threat he's spied. "Problem?" you ask. He hands the spyglass over to you and points upwards. You look at the spot where the wide road has been carved through the valley's cliff wall. You finally notice what the captain had spotted: a battalion of royal soldiers. Their armor blends into the stone surrounding them -- that your man had spotted them from so far away is impressive. It looks like the royal battalion is a small one with maybe two dozen people. You look to the captain. "You plotted out this route, is there another way out of here that will get us to our destination before nightfall?" He shakes his head. "Backtracking and going around the valley would add two days to our travel." You mull this over, finally nodding. "Time is of the essence. I guess we'll have to go through them." Your group continues to march towards the valley's exit and the battalion in your way. Your two groups stumble across each other an hour later, literally almost running into each other when rounding a boulder. The silence, to put it lightly, is awkward. The battalion's leader surprises you: A stunning redhead in heavy armor with a livid scar down her right cheek, she moves forward towards you with her shield held in a casually guarded position. You cross your arms. "And you are?" She bristles at your derisive tone. "I am Marshal Anya, second to Commander Fanto of the Shield. You need no introduction, Kasan." She looks over her shoulder at the soldiers under her command. You notice now that this isn't a troop of soldiers on the march to war. It's a small group escorting their brethren who are too wounded to defend themselves. Anya looks back at you. These men and women wouldn't stand a chance against you and your guard. "I need to pass." Your voice holds no sympathy. The woman's gaze betrays nothing but strength. "And I can't let you." She pulls her sword off her back. "Defeat me, and you can pass without resistance." You nod. "I surrender into your custody if I don't?" She answers with another nod. "My %lord%, no!" The captain's protest cuts through the air. You glare at the man and he falls silent. "Regardless of this duel's outcome, you will abide by the agreement between the Marshal and me." Turning back, you see Anya's enormous shield rushing towards your face. Clever girl. Conclusion How in the name of all the gods did that woman get so fast? You've never seen anyone move like that in armor that heavy, let alone with such a massive shield. Her shield knocks your sword away and then slams into your gut, knocking the wind out of you. You barely get your own shield up in time to deflect her overhand blow. She hammers blow after blow down, you're barely able to turn them aside each time. Your empty hand closes on some sand in the path beneath your feet. Out of desperation, you fling a handful of the grit at Anya when her sword is raised over her head. Anya cries out, stumbling back and dropping her sword so she can wipe at her eyes. You scramble up and grab the sword she's dropped. Before she can recover, you kick her shield out of the way and hold the blade to her throat. Anya freezes and blinks at you. She nods, slowly. "I yield." You flip the blade and hand it towards her, pommel first. Once she's taken it from you, you spin and walk back to your guards, only stopping to pick up your own sword from the ground. Your retinue marches through the soldiers without incident. If only your other enemies were so honorable. Category:Civil War Category:Humans Category:Random Encounters